Enough
by Fiery Keys
Summary: -"Seriously? You gave Captain Hook romantic advice?"-Post 4x03. Emma is still hesitant about starting a relationship with Killian. Elsa gives her a little push in the right direction.


**Enough**

Long after Killian leaves, Emma sits in her car, her eyes shut as she silently thinks over the day's events.

The Snow Queen, Ingrid; knows her somehow. Emma can't remember ever having met her before, but neither can Elsa. The sorceress must have erased their memories somehow. The only question is, why?

And then there's Killian.

Somehow, it always comes down to him.

 _"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."_ His earlier words come back to haunt her and Emma wraps her arms around herself. She knows he was speaking the truth, knows that he's extraordinarily good at surviving.

But she's still afraid.

She's lost too many people already, and if she loses Killian now, it will _break_ her.

If Emma is to be perfectly honest, she wants to be with him, wants it so much, it's overwhelming. Dates, holding hands, good morning kisses, that perfect domesticity she never got to have with anyone she'd ever been with before-she wants it all.

She wants _him_.

But it's too dangerous. In the kind of world they live in, anything might happen; she could lose him in the blink of an eye. He told her he's a survivor, but it does very little to ease her fears.

Emma tried pushing away, thinking that she could keep him safe that way. But it didn't work, they were inevitably drawn to each other and all she succeeded in was hurting both of them.

There's a light tapping on the window. Emma looks up, startled, to see Elsa standing on the other side, smiling kindly at her.

"Elsa!" Emma exclaims, rather blankly, wondering what on earth the other woman is doing here. She reaches over and opens the door. "I thought David was drop[ping you back at the loft."

Elsa slides into the seat a little awkwardly and shuts the door. "He's still wrapping up a few things at the diner," She replies. "I saw you sitting out here, and, well, you looked like you could use a friend."

Emma laughs a little hollowly and grips the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white. "That obvious, huh?"

Elsa shrugs and gives her a little teasing smile. "You're a bit of an open book."

Emma tenses a bit at the familiar words, making Elsa glance up at her curiously.

"Is this-" The young queen begins hesitantly, keeping her voice tentative and hesitant, like Emma's a ticking bomb liable to go off at any second. "Is this about Hook?"

Emma rears up defensively at the question. "What makes you think it's about him?"

"You were really angry at him earlier," Elsa points out, and then her cheeks flare crimson and she glances away. "And then, in the street, you two were-"

She cuts off abruptly, looking even more flustered. Emma stares at her in confusion for a moment before realization washes over her.

"Oh, _God_ ," She says in horror. "You saw that?"

"You two were _kissing_ in the middle of the street, Emma." Elsa says exasperatedly, her face still a bright red. "I'm pretty sure everyone saw that."

Emma slumps back into her seat and covers her face in mortification. "Oh, God," She moans again. "Definitely not one of my better ideas."

Elsa chuckles a little. "I take it you're realm's idea of courting is a bit different from mine?"

"Courting?" Emma shakes her head hastily, because courting implies _marriage_ and a _future_ and other stuff she's definitely not ready for- "Killian and I aren't courting."

Elsa cocks her head at this, looking perplexed. "Then what _are_ you two to each other?"

Emma flounders helplessly at that, because while they might've kissed a couple of times, danced at a ball together, traded a couple of life altering secrets and he told her he gave up his home for her, they really aren't together-officially, anyway. "I-I really don't know, actually."

"What's the matter?" Elsa asks in confusion. "You love him, don't you?"

Emma flushes. Elsa says it like it's so simple. It's anything but. Sure, she loves him, loves him like she's never loved anyone before, loves with so much passion and intensity that it scares the hell out of her. But it isn't simple.

It never is.

"Henry," Emma says finally. "He just lost his dad-I don't know if he'd be okay with me dating someone all of a sudden. I mean sure, he likes Killian, they're friends, but I don't know if he'd like us being in a relationship."

Elsa opens her mouth to speak but Emma cuts her off.

"And then there's Regina," Emma continues to ramble. "I just got in the way of her happiness with Robin, it wouldn't be fair if I tried to be happy while she can't."

Elsa finally gets in a word edgewise. "It seems to me, Emma, that you're simply looking for excuses," Emma's eyes widen at this, wondering how the queen manages to be so perceptive. "No, what's the real reason?"

Emma relents.

"I'm afraid," She admits softly. "Look, every relationship I've ever been in has ended badly. And Killian's not just any guy, you know? He's-he's my best friend. I can't lose him. And everyone I've ever been with is dead," Elsa's eyes widen in shock and sympathy at her words, but Emma plows on recklessly. "And there's always a new villain in town, always someone who might try and use him against me. The Wicked Witch did, and Killian nearly _died_ because she was so desperate to take away my powers. Emma swallows a sob at the memory, shutting her eyes tightly as she tries to hold back her tears. "You understand, don't you? I _have_ to protect him."

Elsa reaches out and squeezes Emma's hand in comfort. "I do, believe me. A while ago, I thought doing the same thing, pushing away the people I loved would protect them."

"Did it work?" Emma asks and Elsa shakes her head.

"No. I was wrong. It didn't work, and I only succeeded in making matters worse. Don't make the same mistake I made. I know you feel like you're obliged to make everyone happy; having the weight of the world on your shoulders and all that, but-"

"Killian said that," Emma cuts in, taken aback by the near identical words Elsa speaks.

Elsa blinks and then her mouth tugs into a grin. "I see he took my advice then."

Emma can't hold back her snort of laughter at this. "Seriously? You gave _Captain Hook_ romantic advice?"

Elsa shakes her head immediately. "Goodness, no. I'm definitely not qualified to be giving out any of that kind of advice."

"You don't have anyone waiting for you back home, then?"

"No," Elsa's face clouds over. "All I have is Anna, and I fear I may never see her again now."

"Hey," Emma says firmly. "Don't talk like that. We are going to find her, I promise."

Elsa gives her a little, weak nod. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma smiles softly and then exhales. "You think I should go for it, then?"

"I think you should do whatever your heart is telling you to do," Elsa says simply. "Don't hold yourself back, Emma. Your happiness is important too, you know."

Elsa's words strike a chord within her. The younger woman in right, Emma realizes. When was the last time she did something for herself, when she put hereelf first for once? She's the savior, it's her duty to put everyone first, but that doesn't mean it's right. That doesn't mean she doesn't deserve to seek her own happiness. She can do that, _and_ keep Killian safe.

"Alright," Emma says decisively and Elsa smiles.

Killian can hardly believe this is happening.

He's on a date with Emma Swan.

And it's everything he's ever dreamt of.

Sure, things might've gone south at the restaurant pretty fast, but Emma had not been displeased about it, and even reached out to take his hand reassuringly.

This new, affectionate side of Emma is something he'll have to get used to.

And Killian plans on enjoying every second of it.

They're curled up on a blanket on the beach now, Emma pressed into his side as she recounts a tale from her time as a bailbondsperson. Killian smiles down tenderly at her as she speaks. His Swab is always beautiful, but tonight her beauty goes beyond mere words. Clad in a gorgeous dress that's the color of middlemist roses and her hair pulled up in an elegant high ponytail, she is the most stunning creature in all the realms.

Emma pauses in the middle of her story and catches him staring. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear almost shyly, she asks, "What?"

Killian shakes his head with a low chuckle, unconciously pulling her closer. "I just...still can't believe this is really happening, my love."

Emma's cheeks flush at the endearment and she lets out a short laugh. "Well, you _did_ finally manage to convince me," She admits. "And so did Elsa, for that matter," She adds as an afterthought.

Killian looks down at her, his curcuriosity piqued at the mention of their new friend. "What did the Lady Elsa have to do with it?" He asks.

Emma shrugs, absently entwining her fingers with his, and Killian's heart warms at the simple gesture. "She kind of persuaded me to put myself first, for once, and come on this date," She says finally. "She helped me look at things in a new perspective."

Killian grins broadly at this. "Well then, remind me to buy her a drink sometime, in thanks."

Emma lets out a peal of laughter at his words, and Killian thinks it is the sweetest sound he's heard in a while. Unable to resist, he dips his head to kiss the smile from her lips, humming contently when she instantly responds in kind, her lips moving sweetly against his.

And when Killian pulls away and looks down at her flushed face and shinning eyes, he can feel his heart pound with the force of his love for her.

"I'm not good at this, you know," Emma says suddenly and Killian raises a brow at her, smiling cheekily.

"Kissing, love? I must disagree, you are quite-" He's cut off with a grunt as she elbows him playfully in the ribs.

"Not _that_ ," Emma corrects. "I meant relationships. I'm not really good with long term stuff-my last long term relationship was a decade ago."

"Swan-"

"But I'm willing to try," Emma says quickly. "With you, I mean-" Her cheeks pinken adorably. "I want to. I want _this_."

Killian smiles in joy and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"That's enough for me, my love."


End file.
